


Dance with me?

by Empress37



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Drinking, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37/pseuds/Empress37
Summary: Evie goes out to forget her failure. She meets someone who stirs something within her.





	Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I decided to write instead of sleeping. 
> 
> Spoiler warnings for AC Odyssey.
> 
> HOW HAS NOBODY WRITTEN MORE OF THEM?!
> 
> Also, not edited, all mistakes are my own.

Loud. Obnoxious. Boorish. Uncivilized. Just a few of the words she could use to describe the room. Definitely Jacob’s kind of scene. Which exactly why he would never look for her here. That, and the fact that she had thoroughly scouted the location and was sure no Rooks were, nor ever had set foot in this particular pub yet.

Evie threw back her drink, grimacing at the burn in her throat. She certainly couldn’t see the appeal of this when it came to taste. However, the fuzziness of her brain, the lack of obtrusive, self ostracizing thoughts running through her mind, that was certainly welcome.

She’d been outplayed. She’d lost. Beaten. What’s worse, it had been fair as well. Lucy Thorne had out played her. Now the Templar’s were that much close to obtaining the piece of Eden.

Evie signaled the bar tender for another drink. Jacob had already given her plenty of ribbing for losing. Heap that on top of the mountain of mental berating she had already given herself…well, she was desperate to just forget, if only for a little while.

The pressures of everything was becoming almost unbearable. Not only was she the only one actively trying to stop to stop the Templars from retrieving the piece of Eden, she also had to consistently clean up the messes Jacob left behind.

Evie sighed as the bartender handed her the drink. She slid the payment across the counter. She refused to open a tab. Not only would this allow her to keep a better track of her expenses, but she didn’t want to forget to pay him. After all, she planned one drinking until she couldn’t think anymore. It was a tall order.

She cringed as she downed have the drink in one go. The taste was still revolting, but slowly the world was losing it’s focus, as were her thoughts. She could feel everything drifting away, slowly her only thought became how funny the tingling feeling running through her body were.

“And what’s a fine bird like you doin’ in a place like this?”

A frown tugged at her lips at the cringe inducing voice that accompanied the stench of alcohol that far outweighed anything she’d had so far.

Evie simply ducked her head, signalling for another drink. Perhaps, if she simply ignored him he would-

“Oh, another drink? Lemme get that for ya luv,” she saw him grin a smarmy grin out of the corner of her eye.

He slid the bartender the payment. Evie still said nothing as she took the drink and threw it back. Who was she to turn down a free drink? It was a fiscally responsible action. She really shouldn’t be spending money on such frivolities anyway.

“Thank you,” she murmured, her sense of decorum taking over.

“Ah yer plenty welcome,” the man leered at her, invading her personal space as he leaned closer.

The rancid smell of alcohol on him didn’t seem so bad after she swallowed half of her new drink.

“So what brings a pretty thing like you to a place like this?”

She could feel his eyes running all over her, it made her shudder in disgust. She was used to men looking at her, but usually they were far more subtle or respectful about it. She’d caught Henry looking at her from time to time, but he was so shy and sweet, there was never any threat to his glances.

This man however, made her skin crawl. Evie knew the look of a predator. This man had a malicious glint to his eye, a threatening undercurrent about his posture. He was indeed a predator. Unfortunate he could not spot an apex predator.

“To drink,” she answered bluntly, finishing the last of her drink. The room had taken on a gentle spin and she found it most pleasant.

“Ah but I know where you can get the best drinks,” that grin was back. Did he mean it to be charming? He looked like he was having bowel issues.

Henry had a charming grin. She could see the appeal of it logically. Other women had spoken to he of it often. But Evie didn’t feel…well, charmed, by it. She didn’t feel that flutter, that racing of her heart or that twisting sensation in her stomach that so many women, or the novels, (which she carefully hid from Jacob as he would not understand her purely logical interest.)

She never felt that stirring within her that so many people described. Even Jacob seemed to be feeling something for this Pearl character. Evie had come to the conclusion that she was simply not capable of feeling such things.

It didn’t upset her. She would rather focus her attentions on practical matters. The Templars. Foxing her brother’s messes. Protecting her brother. These were the things that mattered.

“Where’s that?” Evie answered without thinking. Perhaps if she could force him to get to the point, she could end this situation.

“I’ve got a few friends who get the best stuff. You can come back to my place and I’ll give ya a taste.”

“No thanks,” she signalled the barkeep as she spoke. There, she was polite and clear, that should-

“Oh come on lass,” he leaned even closer, still with that ridiculous smirk, but there was an edge of annoyance to his voice. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“No thank you,” she repeated, ensuring there was no slur to her words, which was a slight challenge.

“You should come,” his voice had become lower, more threatening.

Evie was aware of two more men moving closer to the bar. They may not have been wearing the colours, but she had picked them out as blighters before she even entered. Half the room was blighters. It’s why she’d come here in the first place.

Evie was about to respond, to deny the man again, when a new voice spoke up, making her jump. How had she not sensed them.

“I believe, the lady already said no.” The voice was rich and smooth, strong, radiating confidence. It was thick with an accent she couldn’t place.

“Perhaps you gentlemen should move along.” The owner of the voice had taken up position behind Evie, almost directly between her and the man with the disgusting grin.

Evie glance over at the speaker, who from her voice was obviously a woman. She was tall, easily as tall as most of the men in the room. Her shoulders were broad, and from the tightness of her clothes, she had impressive arms as well. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled into a braid that sat over her shoulder, just above her chest. A scar sat above her full lips, and light chocolate brown eyes looked at the men with amusement and an underlying threat.

“Ah don’t worry lass. There’s enough for you too.”

Evie was actually kind of impressed with how quickly he hid and recovered from his obvious shock.

The woman chuckled, a low sound, as though she were genuinely amused. “I doubt that. Go find someone else to bother,” she nodded towards Evie, “neither of us are interested.”

“I don’t think-”

“No. You don’t. Now leave, before I start to get annoyed.”

It was obvious the man missed it, but Evie certainly didn’t. The woman’s shoulder’s squared, her legs tensed. Her left arm stiffened slightly, which caught Evie’s attention. She knew that posture…was she…

“Oh aren’t you a feisty one,” he pushed off the bar and stepped towards the woman, their noses almost touching.

The woman simply smirked. “Yes, I am.” Her forehead slammed down into the man’s noise, a spray of blood accompanied his shriek of pain as he reeled back.

The two men who’d moved closer looked dumbstruck for a moment before they sprang into action, both grabbing at the woman with meaty fists.

Their clumsy movements were easily avoided as the woman weaved around them, fists striking kidney’s, diaphragm’s, and throats in lightning quick, yet obviously powerful blows. In mere seconds both men were on the ground, groaning in pain.

It was that moment when half the room rose to their feet, looking at the woman with murderous intent. The woman just laughed, flexing her left arm, causing a small blade to extend. Her right hand reached into her coat, pulling free a curved blade, much like a kukri, but longer.

She glanced back at Evie, chocolate eyes dancing with mirth. Full lips pulled into a smirk that caused her heart to skip a single beat before pounding harder in her chest.

“Dance with me?” She took the first step before Evie answered, but Evie took the second.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably end up continuing this/ turning it into a full story. 
> 
> I couldn't decide what outfit Kassandra would be wearing, so vote now!


End file.
